You re Still The One
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: Finn y Rachel viven en Nueva York y llevan diez años juntos. En el cumpleaños de Rachel, regresan a Lima y lo celebran con sus amigos del glee club. Finchel se dará un gran intercambio de regalos. La historia es mucho mejor que mi resumen, lo prometo.


**Bueno, pues como lo dije, más historias. Esta personalmente es muy especial para mi porque fue el primer fanfic que escribí. Probablemente esté algo retrasado en cuanto a situaciones mientras la serie va avanzando, pero como lo dije, lo escribí hace ya tiempo y no le quise cambiar ningun detalle. ( Pensé que perdería su esencia. LOL) . En fin, espero que les guste. ( Tal vez reiran por que siempre pido REVIEWS, pero los reviews son una metafora, y las metaforas son importantes. Un review hacía mis historias son una metafora de mi, siendo buena escribiendo :D) Ok, no, eso estuvo muy malo. Perdonenme. Olvidemos eso. Los dejaré leer. Disfruten y comenten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Flachuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solamente los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :). Yo tampoco soy dueña de la canción " You´re Still The One" de Shania Twain.**

**

* * *

**

You´re Still The One

Aquel no era un día común y corriente. Aquel día era el 18 de Diciembre. Era el cumpleaños de Rachel Berry. La dramática, mandona,egocéntrica y perdedora de Rachel Berry ,en la preparatoria William McKinley, pero diez años después solamente se podía hablar de ella como la hermosa, exitosa, talentosa y agradable Rachel Berry. No cabía duda que había cambiado para bien. Había madurado mucho y como ella misma lo había dicho, era mucho mejor persona gracias a su novio, Finn Hudson. Era increíble para los dos darse cuenta que ya llevaban diez años juntos. De hecho era realmente increíble ver todo lo que habían logrado durante esos años y que además compartieron con sus compañeros del club glee.  
Después de todo un drama, Puck y Quinn ya llevaban dos años de casados y ella estaba embarazada de mellizos. Suerte para ellos! Eran muy felices y se hicieron muy buenos amigos de Rachel y Finn. Tina y Mike terminaron porque se dieron cuenta de que solo podían ser amigos y ella finalmente volvió con Artie. Kurt se encontraba algo triste porque su novio Blaine estaba en París y lo extrañaba mucho. Estaba celoso de que sus amigos estuvieran en pareja, pero lo hacia muy feliz verlos unidos.

Mercedes se había vuelto vocalista de un grupo musical que animaba eventos y recorría muchas partes del país. Ya había cantado en muchas bodas de famosos y varios querían ofrecerle un contrato discográfico. Santana llevaba una ya larga relación con un modelo brasileño apuesto y sexy, y desde luego con la misma mentalidad de ella. Al menos la pasaban bien. Brittany... Pues era Brittany. Se paseaba por la vida con felicidad. Estaba estudiando en una academia de baile en Nueva York y casualmente se encontraba con Santana cuando ella visitaba a su novio en sus sesiones de fotos. Finn se había vuelto entrenador de un equipo de fútbol de Nueva York de adolescentes que apenas comenzaba. Le estaba yendo muy bien en su trabajo y todos le decían que su equipo tenía mucho futuro. Tenía a Rachel y eso para él era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Diez años de estar juntos. Parecía poco tiempo cuando los dos tenían dieciséis  
años y éll le dijo " te amo" por primera vez, o cuando se prometieron que nunca iban a terminar. Finn sonrió. Nunca terminaron y nunca lo iban a hacer. Al final no sirvieron de nada los dolores de cabeza al ponerse a pensar que le podría regalar a su novia por su cumpleaños. Ya lo sabia. Miro en su cajón y efectivamente, y gracias a Dios, ahí estaba. No podía esperar a la gran noche.  
Rachel llego a su habitación y sonrió. Era su cumpleaños número 26 ,si, pero no solo por eso estaba feliz. Se había despertado con una llamada de Finn, y al principio le molesto que le hablara tan temprano, lo cual fue de lo más raro ya que Rachel estaba acostumbrada madrugar y la primera vez que Finn ve la luz del día es pasado el desayuno, si tiene suerte, pero la noche anterior los dos habían llegado a Lima, Ohio desde Nueva York, su vuelo se había retrasado y había mucho tráfico en los aeropuertos por la época navideña. Rachel estaba muerta de cansancio por el viaje, pero solo al oír la voz de Finn, se levanto feliz. Por que no podía negarlo, era muy feliz. Llevaba diez años junto con, estaba segura, el amor de su vida y los dos  
vivían en Nueva York. Ella al fin había logrado su sueño de estar en Broadway y no solo eso, sino de que justo en ese momento estabaprotagonizando West Side Story en su nueva adaptación y tenía el papel de Maria, un personaje con el que se sintió conectada toda su vida. Aunque, siendo sincera, después de todos esos años, se había dado cuenta que Finn era lo mejor en su vida, por qué ser la estrella exitosa y reconocida no tenía comparación con la persona que estaba a su lado y que nunca pensó que lo estaría tanto tiempo, y sobretodo que la hizo madurar y ser feliz.  
Rachel se fue a dar un baño y después fue a ayudar a sus papás a arreglar la casa y tener todo listo para la reunión que entre sus amigos, su familia y su novio, por supuesto, organizaron para festejarla. Faltaban pocos días para Navidad, por lo que todos sus amigos estaban en Lima y quisieron aprovecharlo. Rachel estaba dándose un último retoque con su maquillaje cuando oyó sonar el timbre seguido de la voz de uno de sus padres que dijo que él abriría. Rachel bajo las escaleras, ansiosa por ver a Finn. Estaba muy linda. Tenía puesto un vestido sin tirantes corto color magenta que le quedaba genial y resaltaba su bella figura; zapatos de tacón de aguja y el cabello largo y suelto, con rulos que le daban gran forma. Esta era la nueva Rachel Berry. Bueno, aunque no tanto, ya que cuando se encontraba en casa seguía usando sus calcetas raras y suéteres de animalitos, que usaba en la preparatoria, pero eso solo lo sabía Finn.  
Al bajar encontró a Quinn y a Puck . Los saludo y se sorprendió de ver la enorme barriga de Quinn, vaya que esos mellizos iban a crecer  
rápido. Rachel se sentó a platicar con Quinn y mientras hablaban de las clasesprenatales a las que asistía , Puck suspiro.  
- Creo que necesito una cerveza.  
Quinn le dio un codazo en las costillas.  
-Oye, es muy temprano para tomar!.Ni siquiera ha llegado nadie!  
- Por favor nena, no creo salir de aquí en toda la moche.  
Quinn le mando una mirada asesina.  
-Claro, solo hasta que tu digas que es hora de irnos- agrego, tragando saliva.  
Y con eso se fue a la cocina detrás de los padres de Rachel.  
Al poco tiempo llego Kurt con una enorme caja de regalo y bailo con Rachel contento por verla de nuevo .  
- Realmente no entiendo como puedes tenerlo todo, perra- le dijo en broma seguido de un gran abrazo.  
Después llegaron Brittany y Santana, junto con el sexy novio de esta. Santana lo presento como Andre.

- Woow Rachel, eres realmente sexy- le dijo Brittany al saludarla.  
Todos la miraron desconcertados.  
-Mmm... Gracias Brittany.  
-Como te ha ido Brittany? - le pregunto Kurt cuando esta llego a su lado.  
- Bien- contesto, tranquilamente.- Santana, Andre y yo vamos a hacer un trío. Estoy muy emocionada.  
Santana y Andre la miraron horrorizados.  
-Hey, Britt, vamos por un trago- Santana la jalo del brazo y el trío desapareció de la sala de los Berry.  
Poco después llegaron Mercedes, Mike, Artie, Tina y Sam, quien llevaba su guitarra. Pero no había rastro de Finn.  
Rachel empezaba a impacientarse y luchaba contra el deseo de marcarle a su celular. En donde se había metido ese hombre?. Sabia que Finn podía ser algo impuntual pero no con ella, no en su cumpleaños.  
Todos estaban platicando y muy animados; Puck ya estaba algo borracho . Rachel se quedo viendo a la puerta, hasta que como por arte de magia, sus pensamientos fueron obedecidos y sonó el timbre. Rachel fue a abrir y ahí estaba su novio, sonriente y un poco nervioso. Al principio Rachel quiso hacerse la ofendida pero al mirarse a los ojos suspiró, lo besó, lo abrazó y lo hizo pasar.  
-Perdon por la tardanza Rach, pero me estaba preparando para algo- le murmuro Finn mientras envolvía sus brazos en su cintura y juntos caminaban hacia donde se encontraban todos.  
Rachel quiso preguntarle para que pero él se entretuvo saludando a los chicos y Rachel no dijo nada. Después , Finn le quito su cerveza a Puck, que ya estaba algo perdido y le dio un trago. Pidió silencio a todos en la sala y tomo la mano de Rachel.  
- Rach, quiero darte mi regalo de cumpleaños y espero que lo aceptes, ya que de cierta forma seria como un regalo para mi también - Finn arrugo el entrecejo, algo confundido- supongo... Bueno el punto es que es muy importante. Rachel asintió sonriendo, esperando a que continuara.

-Hemos vivido tantas cosas Rach; este ya es tu décimo cumpleaños que pasamos juntos y no solo eso , hemos vivido muchas cosas como por fin haberles ganado a los idiotas de Vocal Adrenaline en las Nacionales-todos rieron al recordar eso- o ser los reyes del baile de graduación, ir a la universidad, y convertirnos en los profesionales que somos ahora. Tu, viviendo tu sueño en Broadway y yo el mío con mi equipo, pero sobretodo juntos. Y sabes que nos queda mucho por vivir y mucho por hacer y muchos sueños más que lograr, y yo no me puedo imaginar eso sin ti y nunca lo haré.- De pronto, Finn se arrodillo ante ella. Torpemente, ya que estaba arrodillado, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja blanca con una estrella dorada en el centro y la abrió. En el interior todos vieron un anillo hermoso. Era un regalo del padre de Finn hacia su madre pero ella se lo quito cuando se casó con Burt Hummel y se lo dió a Finn.-Por eso,Rachel Barbra Berry, me das el privilegio de seguir adelante con nuestras vidas juntos y casarte conmigo?

Todos en la sala corearon un "Awww", incluso Puck que se puso a gritar y Quinn le dio una cachetada para callarlo. Rachel apretó la mano de Finn y sonrió, dejando escapar una lagrima  
de su mejilla.  
-Si- dijo murmurándole directamente a él y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo y se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento, y sin importarles que todos los estuvieran observando. Al final los aplausos y las risas los obligaron a separarse pero Rachel siguió abrazada de Finn y este le puso el anillo en su dedo. Se dieron otro beso más y después comenzaron las felicitaciones para la feliz pareja comprometida.  
Un poco más tarde, el ambiente en la casa de los Berrys era sensacional. Todos estaban disfrutando por su cuenta y Finn y Rachel no se despegaron el uno del otro. Estaban riendo con Tina que Artie y Puck estaban contando anécdotas de cuándo fue la despedida de soltero de Puck y los chicos lo vistieron como Marilyn Monroe y lo peor era que él no se había dado cuenta hasta el día siguiente, donde para su suerte, Quinn lo esperaba en el altar.  
Entonces Rachel vio a Sam, Kurt y Mercedes divirtiéndose con la guitarra y se dirigió a ellos, diciéndole a Finn que solo iba al baño.  
Unos minutos después, los cuatro se acomodaron en el centro y Rachel pidió a todos que la escucharan.  
-Disculpen, solo quiero decirle a mi ahora prometido Finn- los dos sonrieron- que sin duda ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido y no  
solamente por lo que ustedes saben, sino porque ahora sé que no va a ser el último que voy a pasar con el hombre que amo. - Esta vez solo se dirigió a él- Voy a ser tuya siempre, amor. Por eso quiero dedicarle esta canción a él, como un regalo por todo lo feliz que me ha hecho y siempre me hará, porque sabes que eres lo que más amo en este mundo... Además de mis papás, claro.  
Todos rieron y los padres de Rachel le mandaron un beso. Finn la miraba con una ternura que no se podía explicar, como si la hubiera visto por primera vez y ahí recordó cuando cantaron..."I´m forever yours… Faithfully".  
Sam comenzó a tocar y Mercedes y Kurt a un lado empezaron a seguir a Rachel.  
Ella fijo sus ojos en Finn y nunca los bajo.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Rachel mientras comenzó el coro.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Finn también soltó una lagrima y Rachel se llevo una mano al corazón, él sonriendo, hizo lo mismo.

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

Y así, Rachel terminó y se seco las lagrimas y Finn la tomó en sus brazos. Rachel seco las lagrimas de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- ¿así que soy el único para ti?- le pregunto Finn, murmurándole en el oído, emocionado.  
-Siempre has sido y vas a ser el único, Finn.  
El la besó y al final la fiesta continuó, pero Finn y Rachel nunca se apartaron. Nunca lo harían.

**

* * *

**

FIN

**¿Y? ¿ Qué les pareció?. Como les mencione, fue mi primer fic :). Los reviews serán apreciados. Mi mente loca ya tiene más historias! :D. Nos seguimos leyendo...**


End file.
